The Beginning to the End
by I am the Jester
Summary: Beca felt weirdly drawn to the two girls. She was supposed to hate them because of house rivalries but she was never one for following rules. Prequel/Sequel to The Ground Stains Red. Rated M for language and gruesome scenes in final chapters. Eventual Triple Treble. Prequel/Sequel to The Ground Stains Red
1. Year One: The First Meeting

**A/N: Hello my lovely people. This is a sequel/prequel to The Ground Stains Red. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Harry Potter**

* * *

First Year

"Mitchell, Beca!"

The small brunette quickly made her way to the sorting hat.

"Hm, incredibly clever. A good fit for Ravenclaw. Loyal too. Hufflepuff would be great with you. Brave and headstrong. Perfect for Gryffindor. But your cunning nature and ambition will be great for Slytherin. Where to put you?"

Beca stayed silent.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The house of snakes stayed silent. The Ancient and Noble House of Mitchell was known for loving muggles; that was why the parents were targeted and murdered in the First War.

She went and sat next to the Red Baron, a spot that was usually clear because students were scared of him. He gave her a surprisingly warm smile and she returned it in kind before ignoring everything else.

(Line Break)

"A muggle lover in Slytherin?" A girl with a pug face circled Beca in the girls dorms. Beca gave her a blank look.

"Live with muggles after your mummy and daddy died like the pathetic trash they were?" The girl sneered down at Beca.

"If you must know, I lived my uncle. Jesse Swanson, executioner for several Death Eaters. And at least my parents fought for what they believed in, not just talk and hide from the fight when it came to them. Have a good night."

She left the girl angry and flushed and unable to defend her parents.

* * *

Tomorrow would be the first day of class and Beca wanted to enjoy her last day of freedom by exploring the Hogwarts Castle and it's grounds. She had walked past the Library when she saw a pudgy boy muttering to himself and looking behind a suit of armor that kept shifting angrily.

"Trevor! Stupid toad, always running away."

"Technically they hop." She watched in amusement as the boy yelped and jumped in fright before righting himself.

"O-oh, I k-know. I-it was just a f-figure of speech." He was flushed and nervous.

She gave him a kind smile. "Beca Mitchell. I'll help you find your toad."

His eyes widened. "N-Neville Longbottom."

(Line Break)

It had been a day and Beca was delighted to know that she had the morning free. Her and Neville still hadn't been able to find Trevor and she was now approaching the Transfiguration class when she saw A blonde and red-headed Gryffindor.

She quickly intercepted them. "Excuse me but one of my friends lost their toad. Have you seen it?"

The blonde sneered at her while the red-head gave her a bright smile. "We are about to go to class, we have no time to look for a stupid toad."

Beca watched as they entered the Transfiguration classroom.

* * *

"You found him! You found Trevor!" Neville brought the toad closer to his chest and did a happy jig. "Where did you find him?"

Beca watched him in amusement. "He was in the third floor corridor." She saw his stricken face. "Forbidden but well worth it. No worries."

"Are you sure? I don't want the portraits to get you in trouble..."

"They were sleeping. At least, I think they were. Just keep a better eye on him, yeah?"

He gave her a shy smile and nod. "I heard you asked Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale about Trevor, is that true?"

"The red-head and blonde?"

"Aubrey is the blonde and Chloe is the red-head. They're family friends and really close."

"Right, well, Chloe seems nice enough. Aubrey, not so much. Sorry Nev, but I gotta get to Charms class, see ya around!"

(Line Break)

"Mitchell, you helped Longbottom find his toad?"

"What of it Malfoy?" She shifted her bag around slightly to get more comfortable.

"You helped a squib!"

"Just because he has a hard time with some things doesn't make him a squib. Now get out of my way, I don't want to be late for DADA." She moved to step past them but they stepped back in her way.

"Ogre One and Ogre Two, get away from me, you reek."

"What is going on here?"

The group of snakes turned around and saw a mixture of lions, badgers and ravens; Aubrey and Chloe leading the group.

"Just having a talk with our housemate and where the loyalties should lie." Pug face answered.

"Looks more like you're threatening her." A girl by the name of Fat Amy responded.

Beca chuckled. "The only thing they could intimidate would be a hornslug and even then they might not be able to."

The other group smile and chuckled and her housemates mumbled empty threats and threw dark glares at her back before leaving.

"Thanks, but I got to get to DADA." Beca left and never once did she look back, even though she wanted to.

* * *

"Is there room for us?"

Beca turned away from the blurred green of the world outside the train and faced the intruders. She gave them a blank look.

"You'll have to sit on the floor. My friends don't like being sat on."

They gave her startled and slightly worried looks. She smirked. "Plenty of room."

Chloe's face broke out into a wide smile and Aubrey threw her a cautious glare.

"Just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I'm bad. The Sorting Hat said I had all of the qualities for all of the houses, cunning and ambition was just more dominant than the others." She shrugs. "I don't care about house cups or Quidditch cups. I just want to make my parents and uncle proud."

"I'm sure they are already." Chloe gave her a warm smile and Aubrey looked less guarded.

End Year One

* * *

**A/N: Well hello there! **

**The chapters will get longer as the years progress in the story as they all interact more. I feel like I should clarify this to avoid confusion in later chapters.**

**Gryffindor: Aubrey, Chloe, Fat Amy**

**Hufflepuff: Denise, Jessica, Ashley**

**Ravenclaw: Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Lily**

**Slytherin: Beca**

**Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me!**


	2. Year Two: Accidents and Christmas

**A/N: Hello my lovely people. This is a sequel/prequel to The Ground Stains Red. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Harry Potter**

* * *

Second Year

"You should mind you're own business when it comes to matters that don't concern you." Professor Snape blocked the way into the infirmary.

"We just wanted to say sorry!" Chloe wailed and the group of girls behind her nodded, faces apologetic and upset.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you attacked one of my snakes when all she was trying to do was help you!" He slammed the door and the group flinched.

* * *

Two days later, Beca limped past the study group in the Library. Her face was stony and blank; she never looked over when Chloe called her name. She never saw the hurt or guilty looks or the tears swimming in clear, baby blue eyes or the anger in green eyes.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"I get that you're mad at us Mitchell, but to ignore Chloe when she calls you? That is over the line and absolutely unnec-"

"_Unnecessary?!_" Beca winces at the pain in her side. "_I_ followed _you _into the Forbidden Forest to make sure you all were okay and with good reason too, when you all were attacked by the centaurs. Then you all turn on me and hex me! I have every right to be angry! I was trying and you weren't."

Aubrey watches as Beca storms away, the sight of tears in blue-gray orbs and genuine hurt on the shorter girls face is all that she registers for the next week.

* * *

"'Enemies of the heir beware?' The mudbloods will be next and the school will be clean of filth." Malfoy sneered to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh shut it, you blond haired prick." Luke, a fifth year drawled. "You never know, _you_ could be the enemy." There was a dangerous smile and Malfoy paled even more.

"Always talking but can never take what he gives out. Tell me Malfoy, what has you so high-strung? Is it the fact that the muggle-born Granger is better than you? Potter more loved? Weasley having a loving family? Or actual Noble and Ancient Houses that have turned down your daddy's marriage contracts and you have classes with them, so you have to sit and stew at the fact your family won't leech off of them?" Luke circles the boy and the common room is dead silent.

"Do want the ever so lovely Beale? Strict Posen? Our resident Mitchell? Or, dare I say it, Granger?" The pale blonde flushes and Luke barks out a disbelieving laugh. "You won't get anywhere with that one if you keep calling her names."

"Would you be quiet Luke, I'm trying to study."

"Aye aye Mitchell."

The thick book in front of Beca's face hides her relief.

* * *

"How about no?"

"Oh come on Becaw." Beca gives her uncle Jesse a blank look as they walk through the snow and to the Quidditch pitch they have on their property. "You have to forgive them some time, yeah they might have been in the wrong, but they were frightened. It was a natural reaction. And none of those faces, it's Christmas Eve!"

Beca only hummed and her face changed to apprehensive.

"Uncle Jesse? I like Chloe and Aubrey..."

She trailed off and watched as his eyes unfocused, recalling a memory. "Oh! Those two girls, the, um, blonde and red-head? The ones that tackled you at Gringotts over the summer?" Beca nodded. "What do you mean by 'like'?"

They had both stopped now, only feet away from their broom shed.

"I fancy them both." Beca carefully examined her uncle's face and was relieved to find nothing but understanding and a little confusion.

"Tell me about them."

"Chloe is the red-head and she's so kind and bubbly and happy. She has no personal boundaries and is always ready to help someone out with one of her stupid beautiful smiles and gorgeous blue eyes. Aubrey is the blonde and she's strict and sarcastic and nice. She loves to follow rules and traditions but has been known to break them and when she does, her green eyes seem to grow brighter and even prettier than they were before. They're just so perfect and I feel like they balance me out, you know?"

Beca takes in Jesse's amazed and shocked face that is quickly pushed away by happiness and a giddy smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Her face shows her fear and she gives him an awkward grimace supposed to be a smile.

He finds it endearing and coos. "Sounds like you really fancy them. Go for it, Beca."

"You're not weirded out?"

"It's the wizarding world, everything is weird."

They grab their brooms and the quaffle and he waits before she is about to kick off when he tells her. "By the way, the Beales and Posens will be over tomorrow for a small party. You can give them their presents in person."

He laughs when she kicks off too hard.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Welcome to the Swanson and Mitchell home!"

Beca makes a faint sound of embarrassment and grunts when he elbows her side.

"Yeah, welcome to our home and all that." She hears Aubrey snort and Chloe giggle, and the sounds ring louder than the chuckles and light laughter of the adults in Beca's ears.

"Oh! Happy Christmas!"

A round of season's greetings pass and Beca pushes her enthusiastic uncle out of the way so the Beales' and Posens' can enter.

"I can take your coats." Beca takes coats and scarves and hats and puts them away.

She carefully avoids looking at how the red dress suits Aubrey and the green dress suits Chloe. She fails. "Weren't you cold?"

Her voice is pleasant and light, different from her normal monotone at school. She knows they can hear her apologies in it as well and they beam at her in kind.

"Nope. Toasty warm." Chloe winks. Beca blushes and clears her throat.

"Feel a bit under-dressed now to be honest." She mumbles and wonders if she should go upstairs and change, eyes scanning her dark yellow and black plaid shirt and dark pants.

"You look great!"

Her head snaps up and she sees Aubrey blushing and Chloe fighting to hide her laughter. Beca grins in kind.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Present time!" Jesse is doing his signature dance of flapping his arms around as he hops from couch to couch.

"You would think that a man who's an Auror would be more serious in nature." Mrs. Beale states with an amused smile as all of their heads follow his progress.

"Never." Beca grins at her. "He may look like a grown man, but he'll always be eight."

End Year Two

* * *

**A/N: Heyo, what's up my lovely readers? Another chapter down and more to come. **

**Random fact of the day: Triple Treble is known to make people happy. No, seriously; I found the story Finding Family and oh my God. That is one of the best stories I have ever read and the concept is original and so well written. **

**Go read it if you haven't!**


	3. Year Three: Bogarts and Sleepovers

**A/N: Hello my lovely people. This is a sequel/prequel to The Ground Stains Red. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Harry Potter**

* * *

Third Year

"Is that what I think it is?" Chloe murmurs to Aubrey. The blonde nods, her hands shaking and clenching together; Chloe rubs soothing circles onto her back. "We'll go to the very back, maybe the class will run out of time before our turn."

"But Chloe, I'm in Gryffindor! I shouldn't have such a stupid fear!"

"Weasley is terrified of spiders." Another voice interrupts. "He was very vocal about it last year when he saw one in Herbology." They turn to face Beca and she offers Aubrey a reassuring grin. "Gryffindor house is for those who are brave, not fearless. It's okay to be scared."

ABC/ABC/ABC

Beca stands off to the side and slightly behind Aubrey and Chloe as Lupin tries to drill the simple spell into their heads.

"Alright guys, I think you have it. Form a line and we'll begin!"

Aubrey and Chloe went to the back while Beca went behind Weasley, meaning she would be third. Aubrey and Chloe idly wondered what she was scared of.

Neville was first, his fear of Snape making the class chuckle. The class roared in laughter at seeing Snape wearing a vulture and fox and Neville gave a sigh of relief when he was waved along.

The bogart stared at Weasley before shifting into a giant spider that had everyone backpedaling in shock.

"_Riddikulus!_" The spider fought to stay on its feet and failed.

Beca stepped forward and the bogart flickered, shape shifting and never settling on one thing. Lupin stepped forward, confusion written plain on his face when it happened.

The spider contorted into a grim then changed into a copy of herself, a copy of Aubrey and Chloe, her uncle Jesse, of the professors and darkness.

"_Riddikulus!_" Beca's eyes flickered over to the still professor and and he nodded, eyes kind and concerned.

She pushed past silent students and charged down the hall. She needed to get outside.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Beca Mitchell!" Aubrey's tone is clear and sharp. Beca grunts in response.

"Mind telling us what happened back there?" Chloe's tone is light and concerned.

"A simple fear gone awry. Nothing else."

"'Simple'? The bogart wouldn't stop shifting!" Aubrey pauses. "Why were you scared of us? Of your uncle and the professors?"

"I'm not scared of you or them, I'm scared of abandonment; I'm scared of being abandoned, of not being good enough and falling behind. Of failing."

Aubrey and Chloe pull her close, hugging and pulling her between them. Strangely, that helps Beca more than words ever could and she has to fight the urge to blurt out her feelings.

* * *

"You all are required to sleep in the Great Hall after the recent break in at the Gryffindor Tower." Beca perked up at that and Luke smirked at her from beside Snape. "Grab overnight necessities and follow the prefects to the Hall."

"Professor!" Snape turns and looks at Beca with raised eyebrows. "Do you know if Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen are okay?"

Much to Beca's surprise, Snape smiles and it isn't cruel or sardonic. "They are fine Mitchell. Pack up now."

Beca hurries away much to Snape's amusement.

"I'll make sure she gets a bag next to them." Snape turns to Luke. "Not too close those, might ruin the house rivalries."

"Rivalries will be little to them. They'll get get hell from both houses if they press further in the future though." Snape smirks then. "I pity those who gets in their way."

ABC/ABC/ABC

"He escaped Azkaban for Potter. We're in danger because of him, we always are!" Malfoy spieled to anyone who would listen.

Fat Amy bristled at the jibe of her fellow Gryffindor and opened her mouth but was cut off by another Slytherin.

"Shut up Malfoy. Everyone knows you have it out for him, stop putting thoughts in their heads and go bug someone else." Beca raised a challenging brow when he glared at her and smirk when he looked away.

She ignored the shocked look the rival houses directed toward her.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Can I help you?" Beca never looks up from her magazine.

"Sticking up for a Gyffindor? The _nerve!_" Chloe responds instead, plopping her sleeping bag down next to Beca's. Aubrey follows suit and Beca can practically _feel_ the rumors and whispers starting.

She finds that she doesn't care.

"Again, can I help you?" Where there would usually be bite in Beca's tone, there is a warmth and playfulness taking its place. "You're interrupting my reading."

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "You're reading a broom catalog."

"Your point?"

Aubrey eyes Beca's smirk with sudden apprehension. Chloe looks back and forth between them, face caught up in amusement and adoration.

Aubrey seemingly takes the bait. "No reading really required, all you have to do is look at the pretty flying sticks and decide which one you want."

Beca's face seems to melt. Her face shifts from amused, to stunned, to disbelief and lastly, a scowl.

Aubrey laughs then says, "Just taking the piss on you. I recommend the Fire Bolt, it's already a fast broom, and with how tiny you are, it'll be even faster!"

Beca's face morphs around again before finally setting back on to annoyed amusement. "You can't do that to people Posen, that's just cruel. And I am not short! I'm fun sized!"

Light laughter drowns out the rest of the noise in the Great Hall.

ABC/ABC/ABC

Beca's eyes flash open. She remembers the two separate bodies falling asleep in their respective bags, not on either side of her. She tries to move and the arms tighten around her, noises of discontent rumbling and slurring away from them.

"You smell good..." Chloe mumbles and nuzzles her nose further into Beca's neck.

Aubrey makes a noise of agreement. "Autumn and peppermint toads."

Beca makes a noise that sounds like a dying toad.

"Hush..."

Beca hushes and tries to ignore Dumbledore's twinkling eyes as he passes by. She stares up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, watching the reflection of the night sky and settle her heartbeat.

She finally manages to do it too until, "Your heart is beating super fast." Aubrey's head shifts from her shoulder to over her heart and keeps her head there. "It's nice." The blonde falls silent.

Beca proceeds to repeat every spell, plant and creature under her breath. She never sees the light blue and green eyes looking up at her fondly.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! Hello! Question darlings, everyone has taken a 'Which Hogwarts House Do You Belong In?' test, mind telling me what you got? **


	4. Year Four: The Problems of the Yule Ball

**A/N: Hello my lovely people. This is a sequel/prequel to The Ground Stains Red. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Harry Potter**

* * *

Forth Year

"Honey, you have to write more often, okay? I want to hear about your week, not about the terms." Mrs. Beale grumbled while fixing Chloe's jacket collar. "How am I supposed to know if you're okay?"

"_Mum._" A whine climbs past Chloe's lips.

"_No. _I want a letter _every week._ No less than that." Mrs. Beale is firm and Mr. Beale laughs.

"Same for you young lady." Mr. Posen remarks to Aubrey and she gives him a firm nod back.

Mrs. Posen gives her daughter a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. "Have fun this year darling."

Mr. and Mrs. Beale crush Chloe between them in their famous Beale group hug and she lets out a breathy laugh.

The two families are startled when Jesse runs by hollering and pulling a reluctant, red-faced and protesting Beca with him.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"No."

"Becaw, please?"

"No."

Puppy dog eyes and pout adorn Jesse's face.

Beca meets him head on with a blank face.

"Just go to the ball."

"I want to go home for the holidays Jesse." She sounds tired and Jesse stares at her.

"Can you just think about it?"

"Decided when I saw the dress robes in the school list."

Jesse sighs and gives her a hug, kissing the top of her head and muttering, "I just want you to be happy and have fun."

"I have fun at home, with my crazy uncle and playing Quidditch."

"Alright then kiddo."

* * *

"This year we'll be hosting the Yule Ball. Pair up so I can show you the dance."

McGonagall watched as everyone paired up, boys making faces and girls giggling. She smiled when she saw Chloe and Aubrey pair up and start a dance of their own, laughing along with the rest of their friends.

Her smile slowly faded when she saw Beca standing off to the side, shifting awkwardly and eyes darting to the group of friends.

"Go talk to them." Beca flinched and looked at her with wide eyes. "Talk to them. They won't bite."

"I'm not going to be here for the ball. There's no need to learn the dance." She left, never noticing the way dark green and sparkling blue eyes followed her out of the door.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Mind telling me why you won't be attending the ball?"

Beca stopped humming and looked up to the Head of House. "I don't dance." Simple and to the point and not the reason whatsoever.

He raises his eyebrows, unimpressed. "That's no excuse."

Beca squints at him.

"Love knows nothing about boundaries or logic. Like two certain people..." Snape keeps his face blank. "They're dating, yes?"

Beca gives him a minute nod.

"And you like them? Both of them?"

Another nod.

"Then stop being a dolt and do something about it."

Beca makes a weird choking sound. "I established they were together."

"You are blind and oblivious." Snape leaves then, cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

**(A/N: Gonna use Bing translate so if anything is wrong, you can blame that on bing.)**

"Bonjour, mon nom est Isabelle. Est-ce que je peux avoir votre nom ?" Beca looked up at the Beauxbatons girl slightly hovering over her table at the library. The girl motioned to sit and Beca gave her a slow nod.

The girl is beautiful, Beca decides; platinum blond hair that is carefully braided to look neat yet messy and forest green eyes and lightly tanned complexion. Stunning really.

"J'ai vu vous assis ici et vous avait l'air triste, je pensais que je pourrais venir et gardez que vous d'entreprise." The girl gives her a soft yet bright smile.

Beca blinks and then stutters, "I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know what you're saying..."

The girl throws back her head and laughs. Beca subconsciously pouts and the girl coos. "I'm very sorry. I forget that not everyone speaks French." The girl's accent is rich but her English is perfect and Beca finds it adorable.

"I asked for your name." The girl says lightly.

"Beca. Beca Mitchell."

"Well Beca Mitchell, would you like some company?"

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Are you going to the ball?" Isabelle is oblivious to the twin glares burrowing into her back.

Beca shakes her head. "I always go home for the holidays. I like to spend time with my uncle."

Isabelle nods, eyes showing disappointment. "I can understand that." She touches Beca's shoulder and gives her a lingering kiss on the cheek. "If I don't see you before you go." She parts with a shy smile and wave, leaving Beca standing stock still in shock.

* * *

Beca is tugging her trunk out of the Entrance Hall when two bodies step in front of her, arms crossed and feet spread wide apart.

"Why didn't you tell us you weren't going to the ball?" Aubrey's tone is accusing.

"I always go home for the holidays?" Beca tries to state, but the murderous glares are making her unsure and it comes out like a question.

"Who was that girl?" Chloe's voice is dark and Beca looks at her in shock.

"Isabelle?"

And it's like the girl knows when her name is called because she seemingly materializes next to Beca.

"Oui?" A lightly tanned hand places itself on Beca bicep.

Green and blue eyes narrow at the hand and Aubrey grabs Chloe's arm before storming off. Beca looks off after them confused and slightly hurt.

Isabelle squeezes her arm gently and Beca turns to her, giving her a confused smile. Isabelle smiles in understanding and sadness.

"Tu es une fille très oublieux." Isabelle ignores Beca's confused face and gently steers her to the carriages.

* * *

"So you're just going to ignore me? Just like that?"

No response

"You two are _unbelievable_! Why can't you just tell me what I did wrong?!"

Chloe falters and Aubrey shakes her head. Chloe's face is back to stony.

"You know what? Why even bother?" Beca sweeps away then, eyes tearing up and spilling over.

"Comment osez-vous?"

Aubrey and Chloe turn at the whisper.

"Is this a game to you?" Isabelle's voice is low and dark and Aubrey suddenly remembers that the girl is a sixth year at Beauxbatons. "She is absolutely devastated that the people she considers her closest friends are ignoring her. You better fix it because that girl doesn't deserve what you're doing to her."

Isabelle twirls around and walks away only to pivot on her heels and walk back to them. "This is also no way to treat someone that you both like very much. Fix it before you lose her."

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Is it true? Is Voldemort back?"

Jesse slowly puts his coffee mug down and sighs. "Dumbledore contacted me." Beca's eyes widen. "He's recruited the old members of the Order."

"And you don't know if you should." A statement.

"... No. I lost my sister and brother- in- law to the war, to the Order. I can't risk something happening and not being there for you."

Beca hugs him then. "All the more reason to fight."

"Alright then Becaw."

* * *

**A/N: Translation time!**

**1. Bonjour, mon nom est Isabelle. Est-ce que je peux avoir votre nom?**

_**Hello, my name is Isabelle. Can I have your name?**_

**2. ****J'ai vu vous assis ici et vous avait l'air triste, je pensais que je pourrais venir et gardez que vous d'entreprise.**

_**I saw you sitting here and you looked sad, I thought I could come and keep you company.**_

**3. Tu es une fille très oublieux**

_**You are a very oblivious girl**_

**4. Comment osez-vous?**

_**How dare you?**_

**So, if anything is wrong, blame bing. As for what house I'm in, it's Gryffindor.**

**Random question; what song would you sing in karaoke?**


	5. Year Five: Signs Tell All

**A/N: Hello my lovely people. This is a sequel/prequel to The Ground Stains Red. See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or Harry Potter**

* * *

Fifth Year

As Beca ran closer to the DADA class, she could hear Umbridge screaming at an unfortunate soul and cursed when she knew that her tardiness would earn her a scream fest as well. She shoved the door open right as Umbridge got right in Lily's face.

"Detention!" Umbridge screamed at Lily. Th quiet Asian girl glared and whispered rapidly. "Speak up or I'll give you another detention!"

"You're abusing your power as Professor." Beca walked into the classroom and sat down. "She doesn't talk louder. It's her thing." Beca shrugged.

Umbridge balked. "And why are you late Ms. Mitchell?"

Said Slytherin made a face. "I was helping a first year get their books from Peeves."

"One hour detention for being late and another for talking without turn."

Beca clenched her fist and sighed, nodding her head that she understood.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Mitchell, wait!"

She passed next to a suit of armor that stuck it's foot out and tripped Malfoy and turned around to wait. She watched the group of girls approach and took a step back, hand sliding into her pocket and grabbing her wand.

"Relax Mitchell. We wanted to say thank you and to stop by the Astronomy Tower after your detention. We have some prepared ointment for her 'detentions'." Aubrey grimaced at the word.

"Did you have detention with her? Any of you?" Beca asked.

"We all have. Red, Blondie, Lily, Stace and I the most. Why?" Amy stepped closer to Beca and Beca just raised her eyebrows, unimpressed.

"No reason." She turned and walked away.

ABC/ABC/ABC

The next morning Umbridge waddled into the Great Hall, her skin green and covered in warts. She ignored the laughter that erupted from the students and stalked over to a smirking brunette at the Slytherin table.

"Fix it! You fix it right this instant! You change me back you little demon!" She screamed and the Great Hall went deathly silent.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But I recommend that you go to the Hospital Wing to get it fixed." Beca's tone was even and the smirk carefully hidden in her eyes.

"Detention for the rest of the year!" She screeched.

"What?! You can't even prove it was me!" Beca seemed to tower over the professor even though Umbridge was a few inches taller.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore boomed. "Beca did you do this?"

Beca shifted her eyes over to the Weasley twins and the surrounding Gryffindors and Dumbledore followed her gaze. His eyes filled with understanding and he opened his mouth.

"Yeah I did it." Beca lied. Dumbledore paused in surprise and he stared at her before flicking his eyes back over to the stunned table of lions. He smiled a sad smile then.

"Detention for a month. Ms. Mitchell, can I have a word with you?"

At her hesitant nod, he glided out of the door and she followed him to his office.

* * *

"Ms. Mitchell, care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a bowl. She shook her head, eyes taking in the sleeping portraits of past headmasters and mistresses. "Alright then, want to tell me why you covered for the Weasley twins?"

"I didn't sir. They didn't pull the prank, someone else did."

Dumbledore's eyes widened twinkling eyes taking in the fifth year lions sitting next to them. "Ah. Ms. Beale and Ms. Posen."

Beca nodded. "When I left detention with Umbridge, they had told me they had ointment for her detention," Dumbledore's eyes darkened, "so I went there. Only, I arrived there earlier than they thought and I over heard them talking about the prank. I couldn't let them get in trouble, Professor."

Her voice and face was so earnest, the Headmaster couldn't help but smile in kind. "I take it you'll still take the detentions, even if you didn't do it?" Beca nodded rapidly. "Alright, you'll serve the month detention, but with your Head of House."

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Dumbledore told me what had happened." Snape drawled from his desk. "You do these crazy things for them and yet you are blind to everything." Beca paused in scraping the cauldrons and gave him and incredulous look. "Don't give me that look," He never looked away from the Daily Prophet, "you are painfully oblivious to everything."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I am _not."_

"Oh, but you are." He finally whipped the paper away from his face to reveal a smirk. "I see the way they look at you in class, the way you look at them. They love each other, but they also love you. It's not hard to see that."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Snape smirks. "When it comes to my snakes, I _always_ know."

ABC/ABC/ABC

"What is a _snake _doing here?" Smith spits out, glaring at Beca.

"I found her. Defending first year Hufflepuffs from the Squad." Hermione snaps back. "She has good recommendations from several people, sparing people from detentions with Umbridge, refusing to join the Squad, defended other people from her _own _house."

"I also said she could already join." Harry quips, handing Beca the fake Galleon. "She also happens to be a great dueler." He gives her a grin.

"This could be a ruse! She'll sell us out the moment she gets caught!" Smith was yelling now and people were slowly backing away from him.

Beca raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You're being serious? Why in the world would I give out twenty plus students? Do I look dumb?" A murmur went through the gathered kids. "Wow, someone really did that?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Chang snapped.

"It was just a question Chang, relax." Beca looked around and froze on two people. "You have got to be kidding me."

Chloe gave her a hesitant smile and Aubrey gave her a slight incline of the head. Beca gave them a blank stare. She turned back to Harry.

"Do you assign partners?" He shook his head, face confused. "Duel any particular people?" Another shake. "Okay, why the fake Galleon?"

"I actually got the idea from the Dark Mark. Harry has the coin to set the time and dates and when he sets them, they warm to let you know so you can check." Hermione explained. "And, if for some reason a member gets checked, it'll look like a Galleon and non-suspicious."

"Brightest witch of the year for a reason." Harry grinned at Hermione.

* * *

"So, you joined a secret club called 'Dumbledore's Army'?" Jesse asked again.

"Yes, Umbridge refuses to teach us, so Potter and his friends organized the club." Beca pushed around her eggs. She sighed.

"Still refusing to talk to them?" His voice was soft, softer than she had ever heard him use.

"They aren't exactly going out of their way to talk to me either." Beca's voice was small. "I don't even know what I did and Isabelle refused to tell me, saying they had to tell me."

"They'll come around Becs, I know they will." He patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "Wanna play Quidditch?"

He let out a booming laugh at her eager nod. "Race you there!"

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Beca, run!"

She watched her uncle dive to side to avoid the deadly green curse.

"_Bombarda Maxima__!_" She put as much power as she could into the spell and watched as the surrounding Death Eaters flew back into the dust.

"Beca!" Jesse grabbed her arm and tugged her out-of-the-way of a sickly yellow curse.

"_Expulso!_" The bright blue curse blew through the smoke and the ground shook. "Shit! We need to go!"

Beca was about to respond when a spell hit her, sending her flying back.

"Beca, get up!"

She didn't get up.

She _couldn't_ get up.

Because the pain was unbearable and Beca wanted to die just to end it, but instead, she heard her uncle's fading voice screaming and bright flashes pass in darkening eyesight and she barely felt herself being picked up before she blacked out.

* * *

"- ttacked! She almost died because of it and you're going to tell me that it wasn't Death Eaters? Are you touched in the head?!" Jesse was screaming.

"Why are you screaming? Who almost died?" She wanted to ask; but she couldn't move, her mouth refusing to work and her limbs weighing more than she remembered.

She hears sniffles and they sound familiar, but she couldn't place it with her uncle's harsh breathing and muttered curses.

"There was no evidence of Death Eaters-"

Outraged cries echo around the room.

"What about the three bodies? They were dressed in the robes of the You-Know-Who followers!" A familiar voice, a warm voice, an older voice.

But they were yelling and it was hurting Beca's head, so she tried again. "-op yelling... my head..." The room quiets and she can hear people shuffling closer.

"Beca?" Jesse's voice was heartbroken. "Baby girl? Can you hear me?"

"Shh." Beca slurs back. "I'm tired."

"Okay Beca." A beat of silence and she's about to fall asleep when he speaks up again. "Beca, the Beales and Posens are here, along with Professors Snape and Dumbledore, okay? They wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok-" Her eyes flutter close, dazed dark blue eyes staring blankly at Aubrey and Chloe, never taking in the red rimmed eyes and tear-stained faces.

ABC/ABC/ABC

"Ugh."

Shuffling feet again, but Beca is more aware now and she can vaguely recall faces that were covered with dried tears and red and blonde hair and her uncle screaming about someone almost dying.

Her hands are pulled into two other hands and she's squinting against the sunlight pouring in through window and squeezing back to the hands that are crushing hers.

The blinds close and she tries again, blinking rapidly to clear the blurriness and she's greeted by the sight of Aubrey and Chloe giving her watery and hopeful smiles.

"Beca, how are you feeling?" Aubrey's voice is low, barely audible, but very vulnerable and it makes Beca frown.

"What happened?" Her voice is scratchy and it burns and Chloe notices because she's reaching for a glass of water and supporting Beca and the cool water is a relief.

"Your house was attacked an-"

"Is Jesse okay?"

Aubrey and Chloe flinched at the tone and Chloe rubbed soothing circles on Beca's right hand. "Jesse is fine; you woke up earlier and talked to him and everyone else." Aubrey and Chloe shot each other a quick look that Beca couldn't read and Aubrey gave a slight shake of her head. "Do you remember anything you said?" Aubrey shot her a glare but turned hopeful eyes onto Beca as well.

"N-no, I don't." Their faces fell. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Beca," the red-head seemed to be struggling with saying that. "Really, it is."

But Beca knew it wasn't fine, because they were trying not to cry again.

* * *

"Do you need help? Do you need me to carry you? Do you need me to do anything?" Jesse prattled.

"Uncle Jesse," He stopped and looked at Beca with wide, earnest eyes, "I'm fine, just open the door." He nodded eagerly and bounded ahead and to the door, pushing it open with a bang; he winced and Beca breathed a laugh. "Are you sure it's safe to be back here?"

He gave her a nod. "Fudge, the asshat, is set in against the idea that Voldemort is back, even with all the attacks and killings, he thinks that is was a really elaborate prank, faking the mark and everything; but Dumbledore came over with McGonagall and Flitwick to put up stronger wards. Nobody is getting through again."

"He doesn't believe one of his best Aurors?"

"He doesn't want to believe anything that could mess up his side income from said Death Eaters. It doesn't help that a lot of them come from Noble families either."

"We're a Noble family and he doesn't believe us." Beca gave him a mischievous grin. "Or, we could pay him to believe us."

Jesse barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Sleep kid, Christmas is tomorrow and we need to make up for lost time."

ABC/ABC/ABC

"_Jesse._" Beca is bored and tired and grumpy and her uncle is keeping secrets and - whoa - someone is now standing in her living space.

"Beca!" The mass shrills before launching at her.

"Jes-!" Whoa okay, strawberries and cinnamon, which means it's Chloe and the fire place glows green again before another figure is launching at her and the smell of vanilla and parchment means the new figure is Aubrey.

(Beca is finding it hard to breathe, not only because they are lying on her, but because of the mixed and wonderful scents are clouding her head and noses are skimming her neck with hot exhales warming her flesh.)

(Beca thinks they are doing this on purpose, because when lips take place of noses and her breath hitches in her throat, she can feel twin smiles pressed against the soft flesh of her neck.)

Jesse then decides now is a good time to see what Beca needs and clears his throat. "I didn't invite you here to take advantage of my niece."

"_What?_"

Aubrey and Chloe pull away, faces flushed and glaring at Jesse.

"That was told in confidence!" Aubrey screeches.

Beca looks back and forth, confused and slightly irritated that they had pulled away. "What is going on?"

* * *

"So the Ministry opens its eyes when six students break in and face Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Typical." Beca strides into the Hospital wing, waving at Luna, Ginny and Neville and patting Harry's back. "I'm sorry for your loss Harry." He gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you." His eyes were shadowed though.

"Hey, he loved you and protected you. If what I hear about him is true, then I know he left happy and knowing you would be okay. Chin up champ."

"They were hurt because of me. Hermione, Ron, Tonks, _Jesse_, all because of me. Because I couldn't tell fact from fiction and I led everyone to a trap!"_  
_

"They followed you because they love you. They fought with and for you, because they believe in you and want you safe. They knew anything could happen, but they still left and fought. Because of your teaching, they're still here and willing to do it again I'm sure." Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville nodded. "I'm sure more of us would have been willing to go as well, I know I would have gone." She gave him a cheeky grin and he grinned back, some of the darkness leaving his eyes.

"Wow, Beca Mitchell giving advice, never thought I'd see the day." Aubrey teased and Beca started before twirling to face the doors to the Hospital Wing.

"Yeah, yeah, soak it up now because it won't be happening again."

"Aw." Chloe pouted. "What if I need advice or comfort?"

"You could stop wars with that pout..." Beca said out loud, mind slightly fogged at prolonged exposure from staring at said pout. The others chuckles and laughs brought her back. She blushed. "Shut up!"

ABC/ABC/ABC

"You know that the wizarding world won't judge you." An airy voice commented. Beca watched from the corner of her eye as Luna sat down next to her by the shore of the lake. "The relationship would be different from what _we _consider normal yes, but it would be accepted." Beca turns to look fully at Luna then, silently urging her to continue. "You have nothing to fear Beca. Just let go and let yourself be happy. W_e have only so much time before we leave out loved ones."_

Something about the last sentence seemed cryptic; like Luna knew something and she needed Beca to know that something would happen and Beca needed to fight back her nerves and tell Aubrey and Chloe before it was too late.

Luna stood up then and walked away, tears glimmering in cloudy blue eyes but a hopeful smile pulled at her lips. "You may leave them soon Beca Mitchell, but you will leave them fighting and loving them to your last breath and they will love you till theirs. I just wish you didn't have to leave them when the time comes."

* * *

**A/N: I've been trying to cure my writers block for In the End. Well, it isn't necessarily writers block, it's more of 'I have too many ideas for the story and I don't know to arrange them in the order I want'. But, I'll figure it out. ****Moving on, lots of hints in this chapter for what will eventually happen. Luna will become a very important character as you can tell and lots more will be happening in the last two chapters.**

**Random thing: Watched the Rapture Palooza and Anna Kendrick was in it and SHE HAD TO HOLD A GUN AND IT WAS HOT AS HELL! ****I mean, wait, what?**


End file.
